Software installation during the manufacture of personal computers is a slow process. When software is installed on a hard drive, the hard drive must be initialized and formatted. Software is then physically copied or loaded onto the hard drive from a floppy disk or a CD ROM disk.
Another aspect which makes software installation a timely process is the requirement of rebooting the system upon the installation of a piece of software. For example, upon the installation of a collection of software programs, the computer system must be rebooted before additional software is installed. In total, a computer system may require several reboots until the entire software installation is complete. Each boot typically requires at least three or four minutes, during which time no further installation of the computer system may occur. Reducing the amount of time spent in a boot would reduce the amount of time to completely assemble a computer system and provide more efficient software delivery to computer systems. Consequently, an apparatus and method for providing a quicker boot for computer systems during software installations is necessary.